


i have one (1) fear

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: our happy time [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, Developing Relationship, Gay Panic, Lowercase, M/M, Teasing, junchan are just ... chaotic gays, sugar daddy jokes here and there
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: "oi, chan nanya nih kapan kamu mau jadisugar daddybuat doi."junyoung langsung terjatuh dari kursi."w―what?"





	i have one (1) fear

**Author's Note:**

> **unb | the unit.** junyoung/yuchan.  
>  **warning:** suggestive jokes aka My Brand™, junchan ... they're such a mess idk anymore.  
>  **disclaimer:** seperti biasa, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun selain swasembada asupan.  
>    
> selamat baca!

"kebutuhanku akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak, padahal keuanganku lagi krisis. _wishlist_ -ku juga bertambah panjang. apakah ini saatnya aku mencari _sugar daddy?_ " gumam yuchan sambil duduk bertopang dagu, memasang ekspresi sok-sok sedih seperti anak anjing baru ditinggal di kolong jembatan. sewoon yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengaduk susu hangat memasang ekspresi datar, menganggap gumaman yuchan barusan seperti angin lalu. selama hampir setahun mereka berbagi kamar di asrama, sewoon (harusnya) sudah punya cukup bekal untuk menghadapi aksi tidak terprediksi yuchan, termasuk omongannya yang kadang nyeleneh dan layak dipotong komisi penyiaran.

masih dalam agenda mendramatisir suasana, yuchan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil menghela napas panjang. beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. "sewoonie tau nggak _website_ buat cari bapak gula? hmm haruskah aku cus ke _wikihow_ dulu, atau langsung pasang pengumuman di sosmed?"

"hei, kau … tidak serius kan?" sewoon membalas tatapan penuh harap yuchan dengan tatapan tajam. ia meletakkan gelasnya sejenak dan berupaya mendekatkan jarak. seolah siap untuk menginterogasi, atau menabok pipi lawan bicara bila perlu. "kan sudah ada junyoung, dia kurang apa sih sampai kamu ngebet nyari lelaki lain?"

" _first of all_ , woon, jun bukan pacarku." jawab yuchan santai, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. respon yuchan seolah menunjukkan peran oknum bernama junyoung tidak terlalu penting dalam hidupnya ― padahal sejak pertama menyadari mereka menimba ilmu di kampus yang sama, yuchan kalang kabut sendiri karena merasa dilupakan teman baiknya saat SMP itu. _'lah woon masak dia nggak pernah nyapa balik aku sama sekali??? lupa apa dulu sering jajan dan main game online bareng sepulang sekolah, terus latihan drama di taman sampai diketawain anak-anak kecil???'_ sewoon ingat ia hanya bisa mendengus pasrah begitu yuchan mulai protes dan tidak sadar sudah melakukan aksi curhat colongan tiap pekan. kemana semua perhatian itu sekarang? mentang-mentang si jun sudah mengaku ia sengaja menjauhi yuchan karena malu.

"lagian gimana jun mau jadi _sugar daddy_? kita sama-sama mahasiswa dekil dengan kantong kering. paling-paling dia cuman bisa mengajakku traktiran di kantin kampus. padahal aku maunya diajak jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dan diberi gunungan barang-barang _branded_. _oh, wait!!_ gimana kalau dia aja yang aku minta buat nyari _sugar daddy?_ terus bagi hasil deh. dekil-dekil begitu dia kan lebih populer dari saya―"

" _fine._ akan kulaporkan ini pada yugyeom biar dia yang sampaikan ke junyoung. hey jun, ternyata gebetanmu matre dan lebih demen bapak-bapak!" sahut sewoon dengan nada mengancam, memotong perbincangan mereka seketika. yuchan terbelalak begitu yang bersangkutan menarik ponsel dari kantong, lupa kalau kadang jeong sewoon susah diajak ngobrol yang menjurus dan sejenak jadi anak nakal.

"EEEY JANGAN DUH AKU BERCANDA!!!"

 

* * *

 

"oi, chan nanya nih kapan kamu mau jadi _sugar daddy_ buat doi."

junyoung langsung terjatuh dari kursi. sementara jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa kencang sampai terbatuk-batuk.

" _w―what?_ "

bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dan menenangkan jiwa junyoung, yugyeom malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus memandangi layar ponsel. tak lama, ia mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat seperti sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang, sebelum akhirnya menatap kedua kawan di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"kayaknya chan nggak sekedar ingin jadi pacarmu, jun. selain menghabiskan waktu bersama, ia juga ingin dimanja dan mungkin lebih suka bila dipanggil," yugyeom berdehem singkat, lantas berkedip-kedip sugestif sembari menaikkan alis. siapapun yang melihatnya pasti kebelet buat nampol.

"― _baby._ "

"uhuyyyy."

"skip _vanilla_ , langsung ajakin _advanced level_ , _bro_."

"bangsat kalian semua." muka junyoung sudah merah padam, ia terlihat berusaha menenangkan diri padahal hatinya kini mungkin gonjang-ganjing ditimpa hujan badai dan angin topan. ia benci sekali dipermainkan seperti ini ― pengalaman berteman dengan berbagai tipe manusia membuatnya yakin 99% apa yang dikatakan yugyeom adalah dusta, atau fakta yang dipelintir sedemikian rupa ala-ala berita _clickbait_ , cuma yang mau dipancing adalah emosinya (abaikan 1% sisanya, bukan berarti junyoung berharap ya). kapan sih mereka bertiga duduk kalem dan berhenti mempermalukan satu sama lain? menunggu sampai ada salah satu yang benar-benar lepas dari status jomblo, sepertinya.

tidak mau lama-lama ditertawakan, junyoung maju untuk merampas ponsel yugyeom. pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat topik ini tiba-tiba dibawa di tengah diskusi cukup serius tentang promosi _band_. ia tahu yugyeom dan yuchan saling kenal sejak lama, tapi bukan berarti chan semudah itu membeberkan sesuatu yang harusnya bisa disampaikan ke dirinya secara langsung kan? komunikasi mereka mestinya jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, mengingat hubungan mereka kini ―

 _ehm._ bukan. junyoung bukan pacar yuchan, tapi sudah jadi rahasia umum di lingkaran pertemanan keduanya kalau ia kandidat terkuat. secara _de jure_ memang belum ada pernyataan resmi yang mengikat, tapi secara _de facto_ , sejak junyoung mengakui semua rahasianya, mereka sudah tidak terpisahkan. tinggal selangkah lagi mereka bakal layak dimintai pajak jadian.

"apa? mau lihat hape saya? _that's no-no._ " dengan sigap yugyeom menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik punggung. bahaya kalau ponsel jatuh ke tangan satu sama lain, karena secara teknis mereka sudah hafal pola masing-masing _password_ , sekalipun sudah diganti berulang kali. junyoung mendecih kesal.

"aku cuma ingin memastikan apa benar chan nanya soal _gula-gula_ itu. selain itu aku nggak peduli kamu _chatting_ -an sama siapa, paling-paling kamu juga lagi godain sujeong, eh, siapa lagi deh, lupa. daftar gebetanmu kan banyak dan nggak konsisten kayak aku, makanya nggak dapet-dapet."

"lah siyal." yugyeom merengut begitu kondisi percintaannya yang melewati jalanan terjal dan terhalang bebatuan diungkit-ungkit. jungkook ganti menertawakan kawan sekamarnya itu sambil menggumamkan _'kena juga dia'_ padahal kalau dipikir-pikir mereka masih senasib. bedanya jungkook lebih banyak menyampahi kotak percakapan orang dengan undangan main _game_.

"mana sini buktinya." junyoung sadar ia terdengar kekanakan sekali; yakin apa yang disampaikan yugyeom hanya salah satu upaya untuk menggoyahkan batin, tapi masih ngotot ingin menengok jejak rekam percakapan. ada bagian dirinya yang merasa hal ini penting untuk kelanjutan hubungannya dengan yuchan, selebihnya ia sudah angkat tangan. ia bahkan sudah berekspektasi yugyeom bakal mengatakan _'sori, aku tadi cuma ngarang, yuchan nggak ngirim apa-apa'_ atau _'yuchan nanya sesuatu tapi bukan itu kok hehe'_ ― tapi setelah melewati jeda hening beberapa saat, yugyeom tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat ponselnya, menunjukkan beberapa baris percakapannya dengan akun k_chan. bukan abal-abal. junyoung terlalu familiar dengan _meme spongebob_ yang digunakan sebagai gambar profil (spons kuning itu sudah menjadi _trademark_ yuchan sejak zaman dahulu kala) dan mengakui bahasa yang digunakan memang khas yuchan sekali. 

> **k_chan**  
>  lol emang junnie mau meniti karir sebagai bapak gula??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **yugyeom**  
>  who knows ㅋㅋㅋ years later maybe
> 
> **k_chan**  
>  i'll be waiting then (・∀・)

"bentar obrolan ini tuh konteksnya apa???" junyoung penasaran dengan awal mula percakapan mereka, tapi melihat ekspresi sok-sok misterius yugyeom, sepertinya layanan gratis tengok kotak percakapan hanya sampai di situ saja. benar saja, sambil mengangkat dagu ia menyuruh junyoung langsung bertanya pada yuchan. _no spoiler_ , bisiknya pelan, seolah mereka sedang melakukan transaksi ilegal.

ya ampun. dikiranya nggak _awkward_ apa nodong gebetan dengan pertanyaan semacam, "hey, katanya kamu lagi menungguku jadi _sugar daddy?_ " ― _my god._ junyoung kalau lagi kumat memang memalukan tapi nggak gitu juga??? ia masih lelaki yang bermartabat dan punya harga diri tinggi. lagian semisal nanti yuchan benar-benar mengiyakan, bagaimana junyoung harus merespon? "sori ya aku sekarang masih miskin, berarti kita nggak bakal menjalin hubungan dong sebelum aku jadi kaya?" atau, "sori ya aku nggak bisa jadi _sugar daddy_ yang kaya dan bersahaja, tapi nggak masalah kalau kamu ingin memanggilku _daddy_ sepanjang hubungan kita."

….

tunggu.

ini semua terdengar salah. terdengar sangat salah. kalau lagi di kamar sendiri, junyoung pasti sudah menangis jelek. belum juga meresmikan hubungan, kenapa ia mau saja didorong untuk berfantasi yang aneh-aneh. sumpah, ia tidak punya visi misi menjalani kisah cinta berasaskan materi. juga bukan tipe yang tertarik sekali untuk "bereksplorasi". dalam waktu dekat, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama yuchan, mengobrol, bergandengan tangan, mungkin sesekali berpelukan dan mencuri ciuman singkat. sudah! rencana di luar itu dipikir nanti saja, biarkan hubungan mereka mengalir secara alami.

_no rush, baby._

"diem gitu sebenernya dalam hati kamu juga ingin dipanggil _daddy_ , kan? sudah, akuilah." seloroh jungkook sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan junyoung. "kamu tahu kakakku? orangnya _denial_ abis, merasa cupu sampai suatu hari mengakui kalau setiap pria pada dasarnya punya preferensi yang terpendam. sssh, dia jadi lebih nakal semenjak punya pacar."

"kook, jangan provokasi jun. biarkan dia mencari pencerahan dengan caranya sendiri," komentar yugyeom mulanya terdengar sejuk, tapi ternyata menyimpan bola panas begitu ia membahas dan mereka ulang kejadian memalukan beberapa hari lalu. ya, tepat saat junyoung terpergok sedang berciuman dengan yuchan ― di atas kasur. ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan tidak ada intensi apapun di balik ciuman itu, tapi namanya juga anak muda, tiada hari tanpa saling mem- _bully._

"mau taruhan? kita lihat apakah jun nanti akan semakin meliar setelah yuchan menjadi pacarnya? atau dia tetap menjadi lelaki yang membosankan seperti ini?" pertanyaan retoris jungkook sudah terdengar seperti pembawa acara gosip, junyoung hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang semakin pusing.  
lama-lama ia tidak kuat mendengar perbincangan yang esensinya semakin dipertanyakan.

"pasti lah! belum pacaran saja mereka sudah melakukan kenakalan, bayangkan semisal kita tidak menginterupsi mereka saat itu? apa yang terjadi sampai tengah malam?"

"stop. stOOOPP!!!!!!!" teriak junyoung pada akhirnya, diikuti tawa lepas dari kedua _syaiton_ yang menggema sampai ke langit-langit ruangan.

 

* * *

 

"kang yuchan!"

"eh, ada ayang."

 _plok!_ yuchan bisa merasakan mukanya ditabok kencang. sakit sih, tapi setelah membuka mata dan melihat junyoung berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan muka marah bercampur malu, ia hanya bisa senyam-senyum tanpa rasa bersalah. junyoung sendiri serasa mau pingsan mendadak dipanggil _ayang_. dasar manusia lemah. padahal rencana menemui yuchan di tempat nongkrong langganannya tiap pulang kuliah itu untuk membahas sesuatu yang cukup penting. kok dari intronya saja nampak seperti serial komedi daripada drama dua sejoli. kalau begini terus mereka bakal dilabeli _dumb_ and _dumber_ bahkan ketika hubungan mereka sudah serius nanti.

"jun mau ngobrol berdua sama saya?" sebenarnya tanpa perlu ditanya pun sudah jelas junyoung ingin mengajak yuchan mojok sejenak. tapi karena yuchan menanyakannya dengan (sengaja) berkedip-kedip lucu, junyoung batal mengajukan protes. ia sudah bersiap-siap menarik pergelangan tangan yuchan sebelum menyadari bahwa tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri, ada lelaki tak dikenal sedang duduk menatapnya dengan intens. penampilannya cukup menarik perhatian ― mahasiswa mana memakai _hawaiian shirt_ norak di musim begini?? junyoung berpikir lelaki tersebut sedang salah kostum tapi kesal sendiri saat ingat orang ganteng tetap ganteng meski pilihan _fashion_ -nya sedikit nyeleneh. bukannya junyoung mengakui yang bersangkutan lebih ganteng lho. hanya saja, ia bisa mendeteksi mana lelaki yang satu spesies dengannya dalam hitungan detik (aka mereka-mereka yang sangat _concern_ terhadap penampilan tanpa harus memoles wajah aneh-aneh atau pakai sesuatu yang mahal-mahal).

meski tidak ada raut penasaran terpampang, dalam hati junyoung bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan. ada berbagai kemungkinan mengapa ada orang tak dikenal menatapnya dengan intens begitu; bisa jadi yang bersangkutan bukan sekedar rakyat jelata ― tetapi orang kiriman agensi yang sedang mencari calon-calon _trainee_ , atau sosok yang pas buat mengisi kekosongan peran di drama kekinian. postur tubuh junyoung memang bisa dibilang ideal: tinggi, lumayan berisi, dengan wajah tipikal _cover boy_ majalah remaja, jadi wajar bila jalan santainya kadang terinterupsi tawaran _street casting_. kemungkinan selanjutnya terdengar menggelikan, namun siapa yang tahu? bukan sekali dua kali junyoung bertemu orang random yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti _"aku sudah lama mengamatimu, junyoung-ah."_  , _"boleh minta foto bareng?"_ (tidak mau sombong, tapi ia memang lumayan populer di kampus. hmm. lumayan kalau dibandingin mingyu atau jaehyun sih ya). hanya saja, intuisinya mengatakan lelaki yang ia duga sebagai senior itu bukan salah satu penggemar rahasianya ― ia lebih seperti bapak-bapak yang khawatir ... anak kesayangannya diculik lelaki asing?

memang hanya terlihat sekilas, tapi lelaki itu seperti mengawasi aktivitas apa yang junyoung lakukan bersama yuchan kali ini dan nanti?? pikiran junyoung pun melayang kemana-mana, jangan-jangan selama ini ia tidak sadar kalau yuchan juga punya banyak penggemar rahasia? anak satu itu memang tidak pernah mengaku populer atau membanggakan visualnya di depan umum, tapi junyoung mestinya paham betul kalau orang yang dia taksir sejak zaman dahulu kala itu punya pesona yang mematikan. senyumnya bisa mengubah haluan orang dan menjadikan mereka tunduk dalam sekejap (terdengar seperti testimoni junyoung sendiri. ya sudahlah, namanya juga budak cinta).

benar saja, kecurigaannya langsung terbukti begitu yuchan berbalik untuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki misterius. ia melemparkan senyum lebar sambil berteriak, 'nanti ketemu lagi yah!' ― yang direspon langsung oleh pihak sana dengan lambaian tangan balik dan teriakan penuh antusias,

"iya, adek manis!!"

adek.

manis.

junyoung langsung membatu. ia inginnya memberi sugesti diri bahwa yang barusan cuma salah dengar, tapi karena si lelaki misterius tidak berhenti menampakkan _heart eyes_ sejak yuchan mengucapkan selamat tinggal (bahkan ketika ia dan yuchan sudah berjalan menjauh), ia mau tidak mau terjebak dalam asumsi bahwa ada lelaki lain yang ingin merebut hati ― atau setidaknya, menjadi lebih dekat dengan yuchan. lelaki macam mana yang memanggil lelaki lain dengan sebutan adek manis? jun saja tidak punya panggilan khusus untuk yuchan. adanya cuma kode nama super norak sewaktu dulu ia masih main rahasia-rahasiaan di hadapan kawan-kawan; berlagak punya gebetan jauh di mata dekat di hati padahal aslinya juga nggak jauh-jauh amat. setelah sekian lama ia merasa menjadi pemain tunggal, kini muncul saingan tak terduga yang nggak kalah ganteng. atau malah lebih ganteng? :(

 _so sad,_ mengapa semesta begitu lihai mencuri isi kepala dan mewujudkannya seketika?

 

...

 

"chan,"

"yaa?"

"sebenernya kamu beneran sayang nggak sih sama aku?"

_jreng._

kalau ada daun-daun kering yang berterbangan dan pelan-pelan jatuh karena tiupan angin, diiringi bgm lagu _ballad_ dengan instrumen akustik dari kejauhan, orang yang kebetulan lewat pasti mengira junyoung dan yuchan sedang syuting ftv. untung saat junyoung membuka pembicaraan super dramatis, mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan di area sepi, hanya ditemani kucing yang goler malas di bawah pohon. tapi tetap saja, suasana yang mendadak serius membuat yuchan kelabakan. ia seperti pria yang bertahun-tahun ngajak pacaran lalu bingung sendiri begitu pasangannya mulai bertanya kapan hubungan mereka berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan.

"errrrrr aku sayang kamu? ya iya." jawab yuchan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. terdengar meragukan, namun percayalah, sampai sekarang ia berusaha keras meyakinkan diri bahwa ketertarikannya pada junyoung tidak dibangun karena paksaan siapapun, termasuk karena dorongan simpati. sekalipun selalu santai menghadapi godaan dan pertanyaan aneh-aneh orang-orang di sekitar, ia bukan tipikal yang gampang mengabaikan atau menganggap jun sekedar obyek kesenangan sesaat. bila ia main-main sejak awal, mana mungkin ia sanggup mendeteksi kegelisahan junyoung tiap status mereka disinggung-singgung?

di awal pertemuan hari ini saja sebenarnya yuchan sudah menebak-nebak junyoung akan menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan prahara c.i.n.t.a, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini ditodong. biasanya harus basa-basi atau gegeran dulu baru bicara serius. pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat percakapan mereka _straight to the point―_

"kalau kamu sayang, ngapain kamu pakai acara cari-cari _sugar daddy_ segala?? kamu tahu aku nggak bakalan bisa jadi sosok seperti itu."

"…"

"apa? jangan bilang lelaki yang memanggilmu adek manis tadi adalah _sugar daddy_ incaranmu?" junyoung mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun dengan ekspresi merengut. ia tidak memandang langsung ke arah yuchan, tapi tetap mengatur langkah agar mereka tidak saling mendahului. "kamu bilang butuh waktu untuk memahamiku, kenapa nggak bilang kalau aslinya kamu ingin cari yang lain―"

"HHHHH yuggy bilang apa sama kamu!!!!!" yuchan buru-buru memotong pernyataan junyoung yang jelas-jelas melenceng dari fakta sesungguhnya. ia tidak mengira celetukan bodoh tentang _sugar daddy_ bisa mendorong salah paham begini. ia juga tidak mengira jun bakal … cemburu … mengingat posisinya sebagai salah satu anak paling populer di kampus, anak gaul instagram yang pengikutnya sudah hampir ratusan ribu … harusnya kan yuchan yang cemburu? tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan junyoung seratus persen karena kemungkinan besar ada oknum-oknum tertentu yang memprovokasi. terduga provokator pertama jelas kim yugyeom, siapa lagi? kawan satu bimbingan belajarnya sewaktu sma itu tak berhenti meledeknya lewat _chat_ begitu diberi bahan gosip oleh sewoon (entah sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas sewoon bertindak sebagai penyambung pesan saja. mana mungkin ia langsung hubungi si jun, kenal deket aja enggak).

kepala dan hati yuchan rasanya cenat-cenut, bagaimana kalau yugyeom cerita yang aneh-aneh? atau malah menunjukkan isi kotak percakapannya dengan yuchan ... yang ia akui kadang begitu ambigu. ayolah, ia juga masih lelaki sehat yang suka candaan rating dewasa ― orang-orang sekitar (selain sewoon, ha!) mestinya mudah mengidentifikasi kapan yuchan serius atau tidak. memang, ia masih belum banyak bergaul sambil bertukar pikiran dengan junyoung, mengingat ada episode menghindar dan saling menutup diri selama tiga tahun lebih sebelum akhirnya mereka bisa berdekatan seperti ini lagi. yuchan tak ingin kembali ke masa itu hanya karena kesalahpahaman kecil. jadi melihat junyoung tak kunjung memberikan respons, hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil terus mengerucutkan bibir, yuchan pun akhirnya menarik kemejanya dari belakang dan menghentikan langkah mereka secara paksa.

"jun, apa menurutmu aku tipikal yang akan menggadaikan diriku demi om-om berduit?"

"…"

"hei jawab dong. gimana mau pacaran sehat kalau nanti tiap ngambek kamunya diemin aku gini." singgung yuchan, tanpa ada setitik beban atau rasa malu. padahal junyoung harus merenung panjang dulu sebelum menyinggung status hubungan mereka atau sekedar bertanya _'kapan mau resmiin apapun yang kita punya sekarang?'_

"kamu sendiri … sampai kapan mau diemin hubungan kita?"

_o-oh._

_skak mat._

sampai jugalah mereka pada episode krusial. yuchan sebelumnya memang bilang, ia butuh waktu ― untuk menyiapkan hati, memahami junyoung lebih jauh, 1001 alasan mengapa ia tidak segera mengajak junyoung melepas status jomblo. tapi kalau sudah didesak begini, ia hanya bisa mengerut kening sambil menghela napas panjang. bayangan skenario romantis seperti mengajak junyoung duduk berdua di tepian danau, menggenggam erat tangannya sambil berteriak dramatis _"jadilah pacarku!"_ seperti seorang deklamator, atau mengajaknya duduk berhadapan di restoran ditemani lilin-lilin kecil ... hancur sudah. rencana jeniusnya memang tidak pernah berjalan mulus.

"oke. jun. pada detik ini kita resmi pacaran." cetus yuchan, masih menyempatkan diri menyelipkan jemarinya pada ruang kosong jemari sosok di hadapannya. plis. meski konfesinya terbilang berantakan, ia masih ingin jadi _gentleman_.

"lho, kok gitu???"

"lho gimana sih, katanya nggak mau didiemin terus?"

junyoung diam di tempat, hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka semerah tomat. kepercayaan diri yang selalu ia banggakan memang selalu jungkir balik sekali berhadapan dengan kang yuchan. deklarasi semi-sepihak barusan berhasil membuat butiran atom dalam dirinya terguncang berjamaah. yuchan ingin menertawakannya, tapi posisi mereka sesungguhnya satu sama. siapa bilang yuchan _fine-fine_ saja? ia tidak pernah _fine_ sejak bertemu lagi dengan junyoung di lorong kampus setelah sekian lama. bila junyoung merasa selama ini hanya ia yang memendam, takut ditolak dan gagal menjalin hubungan baik dengan gebetan ― percayalah, yuchan pun merasakan hal serupa.

"aku hanya bercanda soal _sugar daddy_. tidak ada lelaki lain yang kuinginkan selain kamu." ungkap yuchan berikutnya, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan sebelah tangan, berharap junyoung tidak mendeteksi rasa canggung yang ia sembunyikan di balik ekspresi tenang. orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu bilang ia bagus dalam mengatur emosi; bisa menampakkan energi positif meski sedang dilanda galau berkepanjangan ― tapi ingatkah kata anonim tentang cinta? ya, hal sederhana yang mampu membuatmu hilang identitas? terdengar menggelikan, namun dengan berat hati yuchan mengakui, ia juga turut menjadi korban. mungkin sekarang belum seberapa jelas, tapi suatu saat ... ia jamin dirinya bisa hilang kendali. lebih dari sekedar menjebak junyoung di atas ranjang seperti kapan hari. _errr._

"lalu soal 'adik manis' ... astaga, yang tadi itu junhee _-hyung_ , sepupuku! kamu pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu smp dulu, tapi sepertinya kamu sudah lupa."

kalau soal ini, yuchan juga mana mungkin bohong. junhee dulu sering mengajaknya pulang bersama karena sekolah mereka bersebelahan. sekarang pun mereka masih sering bertemu di waktu senggang, mumpung sekampus. hubungan mereka terlampau dekat, sampai junhee tahu soal hubungan tidak jelasnya dengan junyoung ― ugh, konsultasi dengannya memang bukan pilihan tepat. bukannya dapat solusi, yang ada yuchan disindir terus menerus seperti pelaku perampas hati. ia saja baru sadar dipanggil sebagai 'adik manis' ketika junyoung mengungkitnya. sialan, ia yakin 1000% manusia satu itu sengaja menyulut sumbu kompor. awas saja kalau nanti junhee beralasan, _'loh! ini katalis dua sejoli!'_ , yuchan tidak akan tinggal diam.

 

"uhm."

"oke, _clear_ ya? apa aku harus menyanyikan _one and only_ milik _exo_ sekarang?"

"hah? b-buat apa―" belum sempat junyoung memberikan reaksi lengkap, yuchan menghirup napas kuat-kuat dan menghempaskannya bersama satuan nada lantang:

" _neon naega chajeun one and one and onlyyy!!! daeun balkkeut, daeun son, daeun gonggan!!!_ _modeun ge neoindeee!!!_ " *)

"h-hEY!!!"

belum ada jeda sepuluh detik, junyoung mendekat untuk memberi yuchan pelukan erat. ia tidak peduli ada orang yang jalan di sekitar dan melihat mereka, tidak peduli juga dengan gosip-gosip aneh yang nantinya menyebar seantero kampus. yang jelas kali ini, ia hanya ingin yuchan berhenti meracau (dan mendengar detak jantungnya yang berlari lebih cepat dari sirkuit otak). semakin dibiarkan, semakin sulit bagi junyoung untuk merangkai kalimat balasan. walhasil, ia pun meluapkan semuanya lewat bahasa tubuh.

yuchan berkedip-kedip bingung, tapi ia tetap membalas pelukan junyoung dengan hati-hati. " _by the way_ , kita masih di ruang publik," bisiknya sembari mengusap-usap punggung junyoung.

"kamu yang mengawali, kamu yang mengakhiri." sahut junyoung sok-sok tidak peduli.

 

"haduh. _sugar daddy_ apanya, kamu sih bayi."

"berisik."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *) "you’re my one and one and only. the toes, the hands, the space i’ve reached. everything is you." ― alias penggalan lirik exo - one and only, salah satu lagu keju kesayangan aq. bolehlah tengok [cover piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJrbUCcKj7s) edisi exo'rdium ♡
> 
> jadi wip fanfik ini sudah bertengger di arsipku sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. ya. sejak topik sugar daddy viral di linimasa. entah dapat wangsit apa tiba-tiba terdorong lanjutin lagi. hwhwhw. aku kangen unb.


End file.
